Annabel Lee
by WritingWithRiptide
Summary: In which Percy compares Annabeth with Edgar Allen Poe's 'Annabel Lee'. Many many many feels. Stay out if you can't handle it. One shot.


**A/N**

**I cried while writing this. Please read to the end. **

Percy was struggling to stay awake in his literature class, taught by one of the all-knowing Athena kids, and the lesson hadn't even started yet.

He thought that learning literature at Camp was pointless, like how do defend yourself against a monster using literature? Huh? Are you going to read them to death?

Exactly.

So he tried to focus on the fact that there was only forty minutes until lunch, and not that the Athena kid had a boring, monotone voice, and that this class was very very extremely close in comparison with the time he had spent in Tartaurus.

"Today we'll be reading and analyzing 'Annabel Lee', the last poem by Edgar Allen Poe."

Percy shut his eyes.

Annabel. That sounded like Annabeth.

"It was many a year ago,

In a kingdom by the sea,

That a maiden there lived whom you may know,

By the name of Annabel Lee."

Percy had had plans for him and Annabeth. They would live in Camp Jupiter until they finished college, then they could move to Greece, to a town close to the water.

"And this maiden she lived with no other thought,

Than to love and be loved by me."

They were undeniably in love, and took every opportunity to show it.

"I was a child and she was a child,

In this kingdom by the sea,

But we loved with a love that was more than love,

I and my Annabel Lee."

They grew up together, from the time they were twelve. They had formed an unbreakable bond between them, did everything together and knew everything about each other.

"With a love that the winged seraphs of heaven,

Coveted her and me."

Many knew the love he and Annabeth had. Their enemies used it against them. They knew the only way to get to Percy, was to kill Annabeth.

"And this was the reason that long ago,

In this kingdom by the sea,

A wind blew out of a cloud, chilling

My beautiful Annabel Lee."

It was a cold day at Camp, and they were playing Capture the Flag. Annabeth was guarding the creek, but something must have attacked her. It shredded her torso and left her in the ice-cold water to die.

"So that her highborn kinsmen came,

And bore her away from me,

To shut her up in a sepulchre

In this kingdom by the sea."

When he saw her, he screamed and cried and refused to let go of her.

"The angels, not half so happy in Heaven,

Went envying her and me.

Yes! That was the reason (as all men know, in this kingdom by the sea),

The wind came out of the cloud by night,

Chilling and killing my Annabel Lee."

That night, Annabeth died from blood loss, and hypothermia. The cold water was bad, but the wind was too much.

"But our love it was stronger by far than the love,

Of those who were older than we,

Of many far wiser than we,

And neither the angels in Heaven above

Or the demons down under the sea

Can ever dissever my soul from the soul,

Of the beautiful Annabel Lee."

Percy knew he could never find another love, his was far too strong to every completely break off. He knew that he and Annabeth were connected, and that she was waiting for him on the other side.

"Percy. Percy?" The Athena kid called. "I've called you like, twenty times!"

"Huh? What? Oh, sorry." Percy mumbled. He had been too lost in his own thoughts to pay attention.

"Can you read the last stanza please, Percy?"

"Oh yeah, sure." Tears prickled at the back of his eyes.

"But the moon cannot beam without bring me dreams

Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;

And the stars never rise, but I feel the bright eyes

Of the beautiful Annabel Lee."

His voice came out as a whisper

"And so all the night tide, I lie down by the side

Of my darling- my darling- my life and my bride

In her sepluchre there by the sea"

Deep breath.

"In her tomb by the sounding sea."

**A/N**

**Thank you so much for reading3**

**I know this isn't a typical percabeth fic but I really enjoyed writing it. I hope you liked it! Please give me constructive criticism or just a nice review:)**


End file.
